Severed: Chapter 1
Chapter 1 is the first chapter in the Dead Space 2: Severed DLC. The chapter revisited the Titan Mines and the Titan Memorial Medical Center. Description Gabe Weller must escape from the Titan Mines in order to reach his wife, Lexine before the Necromorphs or Victor Bartlett could find her. Summary During a sweep of the Titan Mines, the Alpha and Bravo teams of the station's Security Forces are slowly wiped out by the Necromorphs that lurked down below. During their escape, their evacuation site was compromised and soon, only Gabe, Colin Price and his commanding officer, Colonel Bartlett remained as the sole survivors. Low on health, Gabe found a safe place to hide and contacted the Medical Center for Lexine. He overrode a momentary blockade by a nurse using the serial number for Lexine's RIG. He managed to successfully make contact with her as she received the results of her fertility examination. Wasting no time, Gabe warned her about the incoming danger and urged her to reach their shuttle before it was too late. He lost contact with Lexine as the hospital's quarantine procedures are tripped. As he made his way to the exit, Gabe was contacted by Bartlett and was similarly urged to make his way to safety and get out of the Mines. Gabe asked Bartlett to look after Lexine in the eventuality of his death and went for the exit. Outside of the tunnels, Gabe encountered Colin Price, a member of his team that managed to escape the tunnels, but not unscathed. Shortly after his escape, he tried to lock the Necromorphs down in the tunnels before realizing that they could use the vents. In the process of his escape, he cut his leg. Unable to move as fast as he would like, Price demanded that Gabe should help him. Moments later, Price was ambushed by an Infector. Gabe arrived at the top of the control center too late to help his subordinate and was forced to kill him once he transformed into a Twitcher. Afterward, Gabe manually overrode the lockdown by Price and went for the lift. On the way to the surface, Gabe overheard the order to terminate “key subjects” from Director Hans Tiedemann and balked at the idea of an assassination mission. Gabe demanded clarification from Bartlett, desperate to reach Lexine. Instead, Bartlett overrode the orders and told Gabe to meet him on the surface. He would take him to Lexine in a shuttle. As the lift descended, it broke down and sent Gabe plummeting down to an apparent death. However, the lift snagged on something, abruptly ending it's descent and sending Gabe over the edge. Dangling from his leg by a rope or wire, he fended off a swarm of Necromorphs long enough to escape before the doors trapped him outside the facility. Out of danger for now, he contacted Lexine on her progress. Lexine was relieved to hear him, but told him that she could not reach the shuttle where she was. He lost contact with her when she was seemingly bombarded by a stampeding crowd. Gabe encountered another lockdown and systematically overrode the locks in between battles. When he finally reached the surface, he was attacked by an EarthGov Gunship. Despite his hails, the Gunship continued to attack him. Bartlett contacted him with an apology, determined to follow his orders. Bartlett continued to attack until Gabe damaged the ship with several explosive volleys. With his ship damaged, Bartlett made an emergency landing. Gabe demanded to know why he was fired upon. Bartlett revealed that Lexine was one of the key subjects under Tiedemann's termination orders which was something that he knew would result in Gabe's retaliation. Gabe threatened Bartlett to stay away from Lexine, but Bartlett was determined to carry out his orders. As Gabe arrived at the Titan Memorial Medical Center, he contacted Lexine and warned her about the approaching danger. Heeding his words, Lexine hid in the Psych Ward and waited for Gabe's arrival. Enemies In order of appearance: *Slashers/Enhanced Slasher *Leapers/Enhanced Leapers *Pukers *Twitchers *Spitters *Exploders *Infectors *The Pack *Crawlers *Cysts *Guardian *Divider Components *EarthGov Gunship Trivia *''Severed'' marked the return of Gabe Weller and Lexine Murdoch since Dead Space: Extraction. *Colin Price's death was a scripted event. No matter what the player did, he would die. *This was the second and last time that the player fought an EarthGov Gunship. *A Flamethrower could be found and acquired without using a Store. It was laying next to a body on the floor in front of the first door in the chapter (Similar to the first Plasma Cutter in Dead Space). ru:Severed: Глава 1 Category:Chapters Category:Dead Space 2 Chapters Category:Downloadable Content for Dead Space 2